It happened when she
by elfofdeath
Summary: They met on a birthday night out.. what will happen next?


A/N edited by hannabelllecter

It all happened when she…

Chapter 1

In the universe, a well-known galactic bar where aliens from all worlds partied drank and were somewhat peaceful. The establishment was a must go to place that sold all assortments of drinks and food – many came to celebrate milestone birthdays and today was no different. A spaceship with two women fixing their hair and make-up as they chatted and bugged the alien known as Jaco.

The blonde haired woman wearing a beret poked him and kissed his cheek.

"Are we there yet sweetie?" The blonde asked excitedly.

"A few more minutes and we will be."

He blushed as the woman known as Tights Briefs hugged him, pushing her boobs into him. The other woman with blue hair tied up in a neat bun with a braid around the base was her younger sister, who just turned 21 on this day.

She and tights wore fashionable Earth clothing. Tights wore Dungarees shorts with a band shirt and her favorite beret, white Bulma wore a short red cocktail dress with high heels.

He had been against them coming to this bar, it may be popular and peaceful but not all aliens acted that great to women. He will have to keep an eye on his partner and Bulma.

On a distant moon, a giant building was built deep into the core. The club had many floors, the lowest for cheap low-class events with bad beer and strippers – the further you went up the better the drinks and party. The top floor was a party for the highest classed aliens – royals from all over the universe came to blow off steam, have sex in private rooms, form deals, and sometimes take advantage of newbies on the club room floor.

The three walked to the club not long after landing and the alien reception woman scanned them, running a translation program.

"Welcome to the Galactic Pleasure Club, we have many rooms for every need. Where you go is dependent on your money and your race."

Bulma scoffed as she placed down money and an ID card to show she was the heiress of the famous 'Capsule Corporation.' Tights placed down her galactically famous book of Universal Mysteries.

"Ah, Tights and Bulma Briefs! As a galactically renowned author and heiress of Capsule Corp, your fame and wealth entitle your entry to the top floor. Please enter the lift."

They were about to pass through the door that when the alien pointed at the small Jaco.

"Wait, who are you?"

Jaco spun and posed.

"Jaco of the intergalactic patrol and I am serving as the Breifs' bodyguard tonight."

The receptionist sighed and waved him off along with the two women. They went up in the lift and she went back to her typing till an hour later 3 faces showed up that she knew very well.

"Welcome back, the top floor again?"

One nodded and they entered the lift silently.

…

The top floor was filled with galactic music that was unknown to earth, it was filled with drinks and those 1% enjoying life. The bar served exotic drinks and food, people danced or sat with women or men around them. There were even private rooms available for sex. Drunken hooks up happened, but it was well-known that many royal had done unforgivable things in those rooms – often times to the first-time patrons of the club.

All these top-class aliens looked up as two exotic aliens they never seen before entered, they were obviously new and beautiful to most in the room. They all noticed the galactic patroller but laughed as he had no power here. The room was filled with translators, so all aliens could understand each other.

The two women went to the bar and asked the alien bartender what was best to drink. He offered them an expensive drink filled with designer items and the two women took their drinks to the dance floor as they began to drink and dance. Jaco had no idea what they were drinking but Tights soon wanted to sit and drink a bit more, so he sat with her keeping an eye on her and her sister from afar.

Soon, three people everyone recognized made everyone but Bulma stop what they were doing.

"What's the Prince of all Saiyan's doing here?" Someone whispered.

…

When the Prince was born, oracles from various planets foresaw two things about his future;

One: he would work to achieve Super Saiyan. Once he ascended he killed Frieza with his new power and freed Planet Vegeta and what was left of his species. Yes, the Saiyans were an endangered species these days but they working to improve that.

Two: He would marry what many considered a Princess from a distant planet.

….

He had been here many times trying to find the woman he was meant to marry but none of them had clicked with him enough for him to consider sex or marriage.

Many here hated him and his guards, Nappa and Raditz, as the Saiyans once ruined their fun by protecting three victims from harm. They did get something out of this protection though.

Tonight, the Prince not only came to hunt out his fated wife but to celebrate his birthday. He walked with an embedded scowl across his face, he didn't really want to celebrate his birthday, but his guards/friends insisted he did. He saw many familiar faces he had seen before but the 3 newbies – one a galactic patroller who was getting kisses by a blonde woman who looked wasted, then there was the blue hair woman at the bar – caught his attention immediately.

He observed the drinks the blue-haired woman was ordering at the bar; 'Those are strong drinks for newbies,' he thought to himself as he continued to walk until he found a free table against a corner giving him the view of the entire club.

Someone was trying to get them drunk, that much seemed obvious. He noticed the woman had a badge on which had strange, alien numbers on it. She drank and danced while his eyes tracked the room to see a Prince licking his lips and looking at the woman as he handed a waiter money.

The Prince stood and walked to the dance floor and began dancing next to her. He knew what that Prince was planning, and he planned on ruin it.

..

Tonight was the best! Tonight she could forget her boyfriend who couldn't satisfy her and the life on Earth that she found so boring. She hadn't been on an adventure since Goku got married at the age of eighteen after that martial arts tournament. She felt bitter recalling the memory. She had almost told Goku that she loved him back then and felt heartbreak when she missed her chance. Now she could only think of how she could just break up with Yamcha when she got home. She shouldn't have drunken sex just help her motivations or allow her desire for an orgasm become so overwhelming, yet this drink was loosening her up. She felt dizzy after two drinks and noticed an alien dancing beside her, he touched her, and she backed away with a stumble.

"No! "she snapped.

Her protest didn't draw attention from anyone, but a man stood up and walked. He saw the alien grope her breast and knew where this was going.

The alien grabbed the drunk, blue-haired woman as he forced a kiss on her but as he did, he felt a powerful arm pull him and turn him.

"Who do you think… Prince Vegeta?"

"What are you doing with my woman?"

"Woman" meant many things, for a Prince of Saiyans to say that to him meant this woman was possibly from his royal court or something more. He tossed the drunk woman into his arms with a bow.

"I am sorry I didn't think you were here with anyone..."

"I thought she could come here and have fun without me getting her way. Clearly, I was wrong. it's a good thing I was watching her though."

The alien ran off in fear, everyone feared the Prince after his well-known defeat of Frieza. It was a story they should believe, Saiyan's were well-known to be protective and never too distant from their mates.

Only a few loved but he took the female arms and looked at her.

"Did you just call me your woman?" She asked with a slur.

He could hear and see she was drunk, he looked around and thought he should sober her up.

Yet she found his lips on her own and gave him a drunk kiss. He pulled her back angrily.

"What are you doing? You really are drunk."

"He called you a Prince... I wanted to kiss one."

He escorted her to his table and offered her water. While she was taking her drink he noticed a small alien came over, the interglacial patroller.

"What are you doing with my friend? "

"Sobering her up. You should do your job, 'protector.' The bartender has been serving your friends strong drinks to get them drunk for a pre-arranged attack."

The alien sighed and knew that's why Tights was all over him and why he hadn't wanted them to come here.

"You have my word I won't lay a finger on her. I prefer a sober woman. Let me worry about her tonight."

Jaco blinked but back away as even he feared the Prince.

"Erm long as you don't touch her..."

Jaco went back to Tights and Vegeta snarled as the woman lent into him, snoring away. Why did he protect her? What was this strange connection he felt?


End file.
